Flat display panels such as, for example, liquid crystal display panels, are commonly used to display computer-generated and other video information. Flat display panels are frequently used in direct-view applications, such as in laptop-style personal computers. Flat display panels are also used in projection display applications, such as an overhead projection display panel that operates with a conventional overhead projector light source. An example of such a projection display panel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,197 of Hix et al., assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Projection display panels are typically coupled to a personal computer (e.g., a laptop-style personal computer) that provides graphic information to be projected for viewing by more than one person. Despite the generally portable configurations of many projection display panels and laptop-style personal computers, it can sometimes be inconvenient for an individual to transport and operate such equipment simultaneously.
More specifically, many projection display panels include a substantially rigid annular case that supports a liquid crystal device by its side margins. The annular case contains electronics that control the liquid crystal device and supports a control panel by which an operator controls various display characteristics of the display panel such as, for example, color, contrast, cursor position, or switching between different display images.
The annular case is typically of a fixed, relatively large size with a length and a width that are greater than the corresponding 10 inch (25 cm) length and width of an overhead projector light-emitting platen. The relatively large size of the annular case allows it to perform three functions: support the liquid crystal device over the overhead projector platen, encase the electronics that control the liquid crystal device, and occlude light emitted from portions of overhead projector platen not aligned with the liquid crystal device. The occlusion function allows the projection display panel to form computer-generated and other video display images on a projection screen without distracting extraneous boundaries of unused light.